One + One = Ed
"One + One = Ed" is the 4th episode of Season 2 and the 30th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds stumble into a bizarro universe that defies the laws of physics. Plot Eddy is shown happily asleep at night but wakes up to see Ed lying next to him in bed. While Eddy yells at him to go home, Ed ask a number of useless questions to Eddy and eventually taking Eddy with him to the kitchen. While Eddy tries to get some sleep, Ed stays up all night opening and closing the fridge to figure out if the little light in the refrigerator stays on if the fridge is closed. In the morning, Eddy appears very sleep deprived. After yelling at Ed again, they visit Edd at his house and find him disassembling an old radio. Eddy then has an idea to get rich by learning and taking things apart. They leave Edd's house and go to Ed's garage where they find a mountain of items. Ed takes apart a washing machine, finding one Eddy and a whole bunch of "doohickies". After going though some other items in the garage, they decide to go somewhere else to learn more. They go to Rolf's house and disassemble a chicken pen. Ed takes hold of a tree and turns it, making it flat. Ed then slides under the asphalt, Eddy crushes a house by jumping onto it. Eddy wants to take a break since the learning is making him hungry, but then he sees his hand go through the sun, so he proceeds to eat the sun, causing it to be nighttime. Several other strange events occur, and the Eds eventually find themselves inside of some strange twisted world where standard laws of physics do not apply. The Eds find Jimmy and then Eddy removes his outline (It was originally just his shirt until Eddy noticed the thread of his shirt is attached to his outline). Eddy then rearranges the outline and creates a new hairdo for his head. Ed is then shown sawing the sky and finds the Kankers in a bathtub. He pushes them away and Eddy then walks into the hole Ed created with the saw and falls into it. Eddy then falls into the hole endlessly until Ed then removed where the hole is. He then puts his head in the hole to see it where goes to. Edd notes that with this they are very close to answering that all important magazine. Suddenly Sarah then arrives out of the hole, angry at what the Eds did to Jimmy, but Eddy gets rid of her with the help of some cartoon physics. (By running fast in place and then stepping out of his spinning feet animation and placing Sarah on it causing her to run off very fast to places unknown) Edd soon becomes excited over their discoveries, thinking they could make an appearance on the cover of "Intellectual Discoveries' Magazine". After seeing a cow floating midair, he becomes uncomfortable and walks away with Ed and Eddy. Sarah comes out of a small house and claims that everything is broken and she wants Eddy to fix it now. Eddy tells Sarah to shut her mouth or better yet get rid of it before he actually removes her mouth. Eddy states he loves taking things apart only for Sarah's mouth to start biting him. After Eddy asks Edd to get her biting-mouth off of him, the Eds disappear into an original scene transition that looks like a checkerboard. The Eds then appear in Kevin's eye, meet Jonny who has Plank for a head and is carrying his own head around, Nazz who has a large body of a purple reptile, and Rolf with three heads coming from behind the wall revealing static. The Eds escape after Ed inflates a cloud, but the cloud is popped from above by a pencil. Eddy lets go of the paper notes which were flying up, they hit the ground grabbing the scattered notes to find that all of reality has warped. Edd and Eddy realize that their setting is back to normal, but Ed seems to still think he can take off Sarah's mouth, pick up holes, etc. The episode ends with the Eds being chased by Sarah because he was trying to take off her mouth the second time as they did in the beyond law of physics world. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Eddy, if carrots are good for your eyes, can it dial a phone?" ---- *'Edd': excitedly "We could very well be the next cover story of 'Intellectual Discoveries' magazine!" Eddy: unimpressed "Good thing you're housebroken." ---- *'Ed': "I took it apart Double D! Am I smart now?" Edd: "Let's not ask for miracles, Ed." ---- *'Ed': Eddy's lava lamp "Why does goo float?" Eddy: "HIT THE ROAD!" eats Eddy's lava lamp and his eyes are similar to the lava lamp "Huh? MY LAMP!" Ed: up Eddy "Eddy, why don't birds just take a bus south for the winter?" ---- *'Eddy': an old dresser Ed took out of his garage "Let's see what makes this old dresser tick!" up a bra hanging out of one of the drawers and gets excited "WHOO-HOO! PG-13!" Ed: "Uh, Um, that's my mom's, Eddy!" makes a disgusted sound and drops the bra while recoiling from it ---- *'Edd': apart Rolf's chicken coop "The plywood of this coop has some unusual characteristics!" Eddy: unimpressed "Wow, wood." ---- *'Edd:' Eddy injures himself with the two-dimensional tree "I best tend to his medical needs! Excuse me!" Ed: Rolf "My turn to jump on his head!" Rolf: unsettled "Life has many doors, Ed-boys!" ---- *'Ed': "Is it my turn to jump on your head?" Edd: "Let's just follow Eddy, Ed." off-screen Ed: "FOLLOW THE LEADER!" on Edd and Eddy off-screen ---- *'Edd': "Did you eat the sun again, Eddy?" ---- *'Sarah': "Everything's broken! FIX IT NOW!!!" Eddy: "Shut your mouth, Sarah! Or better yet, get rid of it!" Sarah's mouth off "I love taking things apart." mouth bites Eddy "GET HER OFF, DOUBLE D!!" Edd: "Not a chance!" ---- *'Edd': disturbed "Don't look now, but there's a cow hovering just overhead (the cow emits a rooster crow) I feel uncomfortable." ---- *'Jonny': Plank's head while he carries his own "Whoo-hoo, tally-ho! Plank and I are going to go rough it in the woods!" him to be schlepping an enormous backpack with many unnecessary items Edd: and horrified "This is not good." Nazz: backpack is still being carried and reveals Nazz inside it, who has the body of a purple reptile "Care to join us, Double D?" Edd: nervously Eddy: shocked "Was that Nazz?" Edd: "You do realize we're floating, don't you?" fall, chicken legs appear, Rolf opens up the background Rolf: "Hello, Ed-boys." sprouts two extra heads Rolf (first head): "Many doors, yes." Rolf (second head): "Too much for…" Rolf (third head): "Couch-potato Ed-boys like yourselves." Eddy: "A three-headed Rolf. Yawn!" ---- *'Ed': "Hello light." Trivia/Goofs *Jimmy asking "Can't we all just get along?" is a reference to Rodney King and his public statement during the riots following his trial. *At the beginning of the episode when Eddy kicks Ed out of his bed and says "Get outta my room!" he's seen with 4 toes, but all the other characters have 3. *This episode breaks the fourth wall four times: **Edd says "An original scene transition, interesting." when he sees a checkerboard scene transition changing to the next scene. Likewise, the transition is similar in appearance to the original Cartoon Network logo. **When Eddy pulls Jimmy's outline off, Edd says "Is that Jimmy's outline?" **A three-headed Rolf pulls the curtains open showing TV static in the background. **After Ed inflates the cloud, causing the boys to float into the sky, the cloud is popped by the tip of a pencil - a possible reference to the artist, drawing the animation. *In this episode, it is shown that Edd is ambidextrous, as he can be seen writing with both hands. *After Rolf pulls Wilfred out of Gertrude's chicken coop, as the scene pans back to the coop (already taken apart by the Eds), if you look closely, you will notice that Ed's body cannot be seen through the screen of the chicken coop. *In the first shot, where Rolf goes over to Gertrude's pen, it has all its walls; Then after the scene goes back to the chicken coop, one wall is missing, while Edd is holding the roof, and Eddy is holding another piece of wood, presumably from either the back or the side. *When Ed asks "Eddy, why is someone in the kitchen with Dinah?", he is referencing a line from the song I've Been Working on the Railroad; "Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah..." *When Eddy takes Jimmy's outline his retainer's outline is still on his body even though it should be his entire outline taken off. Broken Laws of Physics *A tree was turned, altering/showing its 2-dimensional view instead of 3-dimensional. *Eddy was able to stand behind a house silhouette and touch it. *Ed slid under the asphalt. *Eddy stood on and squashed a house in the background. *Eddy put his hand behind the sun and proceeded to eat it, turning it into the moon (Noting " Oh well! Can't beat 'em, Eat 'em!") *Eddy removed Jimmy's outline, causing him to turn into liquid. *Ed cut a hole in the sky with a saw revealing the Kankers taking a bath. *The hole that was cut off from the saw fell on the ground. *The hole the Kankers were in was pushed off-screen by Ed. *Eddy fell through the hole and reappeared in the sky, forcing him back into the hole infinitely to no end until Ed moved it. *Ed put his head through this hole, and he had reappeared from the sky. *Ed physically held and squeezed the hole. (during this he asked "Can Ed go to the bathroom?") *Sarah appeared out of nowhere through the hole. *Eddy ran very fast in place, jumped out of his spinning feet animation and placed Sarah on it causing her to run very fast. *Beatrice (Rolf's Cow) floated in midair and crowed like a rooster. *Things were floating in the sky. *Eddy removed Sarah's mouth (and it bit him after he stated "I love taking things apart!"). *The Eds were inside Kevin's eye. *Kevin cycled on his bike in the sky. *Kevin could hear the Eds within his pupil. *Ed's chair floated in mid-air. *Ed was able to take a background cloud off of the sky. (thinking it was cotton gravy) *Jonny had Plank's head and he was carrying his own head. *Nazz had the body of some purple reptile. *Eddy and Edd floated in mid air briefly. (After Edd questioned Eddy on how both of them are floating) *Rolf opened up the background and had 3 heads (Which Eddy stated "A three-headed Rolf. Yawn!"). *Ed took hold of and inflated a cloud (stating "Fly butterfly! Fly!"). *All of reality is completely warped. Gallery A.png|The flat tree B.png|Ed under the road D.png|Eddy squishing the house in the background E.png|Eddy eating the sun F.png|Eddy holding Jimmy's outline. H.png|The hole Ed sawed off of the background J.png|Ed put his head through the hole. L.png|Eddy putting Sarah on his feet-running-animation O.png|Eddy holding Sarah's mouth. P.png|The Eds in Kevin's eye S.png|Plank in Jonny's body and is holding Jonny's head. T.png|Nazz is in a body of a dinosaur. V.png|Rolf with three heads. W.png|Ed inflating a cloud. Sarah6.jpg|Sarah without her mouth. Sun.jpg|Eddy puts his hand behind the sun. Jimmyjuice.jpg|Sarah is holding a liquid-formed Jimmy in a pitcher. Flying cow.jpg|Rolf's cow, Beatrice, floating in midair. orginal-screen-transtion-jpg.jpg|An original scene transition. Edseeingkankers.png|"Big Ed, scrub my feet!" 3 headed rolf.png|"The three-headed Rolf. Yawn." evil sarah.png|"EVERYTHING'S BROKEN! FIX IT NOW!" Picture19b.png|"It's a face scruncher! Cool!" Video oaeNgho1wqk Category:Episodes Category:Season 2